


My life

by catarueda1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catarueda1234/pseuds/catarueda1234
Summary: This story is about some of my though and my friend's thoughts about life, some of the chapters are of me and some are from him.





	1. Me: No. 1

So my name is Annabeth Raymond, and I am 13 years old. I study in the Columbus School. In my opinion this school is great, but the people are shit. People don't care about you, only your friends, but if you do the smallest thing wrong, they will judge you for the rest of your life. I hate the people here, specially the ones from my grade, expect of course my best friends. There is a possibility that I have depression. 

So my whole life I have been bullied and it hasn't stoped. So my wrist is a little bit swollen and it has for a while because people keep hitting me in the wrist. I was in technology class and some boys just started asking me about the wrist and that it is fake. I didn't care about that so I kept on working and class finishes. One of my best friends Newt, told me that the whole class they just said that I was full of bullshit. I don't care that they said it I just care of what they said. So yeah that was pretty fucked up. And a girl from my grade said that nobody loves me, and that is 90% true because the only people that love me are my family and my friends. Or at least I think that they do. But every other person that i know doesn't like or love me. 

I also have ADHD, but my parents are "curing" that by taking we to this thing that is called neurofeedback, and I have been the same and nothing is really changing. I searched up depressing things in google and I saw this quote that is literally my life quote, it says:  
"My life is just one constant battle between wanting to be alone, but not wanting to be lonely"  
I normally think that I have depression, though I actually don't have depression. I have some of the symptoms, but I still don't have depression, I have taken 2 tests to see if I have depression and it wasn't from some random test, they are actual medical tests. It said that I don't have depression but that I need help, like a psychologist or a mental helper. i don't know who to go to, but I do know I can't go to my parents or my sister. They will just tell me that I will be okay, but that is not true, I have to tell someone who I can trust and that won't judge me.


	2. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wassup

So it's been a long time, since I write. So apparently Newt has a conflict, but that is his story to tell. I'm figuring out my life, my friends are the best. I have a lot of conflict with my parents, and I have a dog now. SO please Help me


End file.
